


Why is it like this?

by intaspend



Category: Law of Ueki
Genre: Both oblivious to the other liking them, M/M, Pre-Slash, being caught from falling, really short, spoilers for law of ueki, switch point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaspend/pseuds/intaspend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ueki gets caught by Mr.I he cant help but feel something he can't identify. Mr.K, on the other hand, can. But he wont tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I offend anybody by "tarnishing the awsome friendship of Ueki and Mr.K" but this is how it seems to me, thanks! Oh geez, just realized, I didn't have disclaimers o. My works #nothings mine. Hey #1/26/16 I changed the ending to Ueki's point of view, and did some minor edits. Because I finally got around to being not lazy with that ending, I'm also going to add another chapter, becuasd I read the series again and I shipped it even harder.

Ueki was looking up at mr.k, he couldnt belive it. Mr.k had saved him again. Ueki' heart beat hard in his chest. He had been sure he was going to die.He felt something in his chest he couldnt identify it made him want to smile softly and hug mr.k untill, well actually never let go. Mr.k looked awesome in the moonlight his grin making him wanna grin with him. Why? What was it? He, just never wanted to be without him. He didn't understand. And he didn't understand why it hurt so much when he threw him away   
MR.K'S POINT OF VIEW  
Thank justice, hed caught him. Ueki was alright. He could see the shocked look on his face as he looked down at Ueki grinning impossibly. Mr.k knew he loved Ueki but naturally assumed tht ueki would never like him back. He has an insistent urge to never let go to protect ueki forever.he noticed ueki look a bit troubled and had to suppress the urge to ask what was wrong. After all, all he was is an enabler of Ueki's justice here to protect it and test it. Not love the one who created it.


	2. Chapter 2

He missed Mr.K a lot. It was plain on him. His friends saw it all over him, but they didn't mention it. Ueki was glad for that at least. He couldn't stand the pain if he had to talk about it. Kobayashi was on Death row. He was going to die and all Ueki could do was win. He didn't like doing it. It hurt so bad, always getting beat up and having broken bones then having to go to the hospital. Knowing he was never ever going to see Mr.K again. That hurt most of all. Especially when he thought Mr.K had saved him again. Falling, falling, falling, saved. He knew now what he hadn't known before. He knew he was never going to stop fighting now. Ueki could feel his sense of justice slipping away from him. The simple monotony of doing what needed to be done wearing on him. He kept up the facade though. For Mr.K. For Justice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to anyone who's been waiting for this. See what happened, is that I wrote it on paper, which was a stupid move, because I lost the paper.   
> And then I lost the plot bunnies so I couldn't rewrite it.  
> So I just found it and I am uploading it right away.

It was always Mr. K. Mr. K had saved him, once again. What was it now, four times he'd saved Ueki's skin? Three times, he thinks, from falling, and now this time from Robert. That is of course, including the time with the trees.   
Ueki listened to his explanation, about exactly why he was there, how he'd gotten out and all that, but it all went right out the other ear. All he could hear was his voice. It was there, it was real. He let himself be grounded in it, and just let it all wash over him. Haha, Mr. K has a horrible voice. It's grating, mocking, lazy. It was exactly like Mr. K and it was wonderful. Ueki loved listening to it, even though it gave him a headache. Sometimes though, it got clear as a bell and you could hear the genius behind it. You could hear the heart of Mr. K, the sentimental, justice-loving guy, who was sort of a jerk but made up for it in spades of character.  
Ueki finally tuned back in to Mr. K's words when he said his name particularly loudly, he heard what Mr. K said to him, and they were perfectly Mr. K in a way that was irreplaceable, so much so that he couldn't help but grin ear to ear, nodding proudly to the man.  
After he had left, again, and Ueki was walking home the thought occurred to him that he felt better than he had in weeks. That those few words had lifted him up more than he thought was possible. Maybe Mr. K's life, and the entire world's fate was on his shoulders, but now he knew he could do it. He would do it. To him, there was no other option, because to Ueki there was nothing after Mr. K. His friends made a close second, but if it were his friends or his teacher.... He honestly didn't know what he'd choose. So he had no other option than to save both. Right now though, it didn't matter, because he had the whole world in front of him, and a chance. And that's all he needed.  
\------  
Mr. K's pov  
Kobayashi had felt so much relief when he had seen Ueki there. Not so much relief that he couldn't defeat Robert yet, but that his plan had worked. The celestial beast had made it to Ueki, and hadn't eaten him. He didn't know if he could have bared it had the beast eaten Ueki. But all's well that ends well right? He supposes to himself that he shouldn't have doubted Ueki. The boy was extraordinary. It was his way to draw people around him in (Including Kobayashi). He had felt a huge burst of pride when he had realized that Ueki was already an 8 star celestial. Neo-Celestial indeed, it was an apt title for both boys. He had chosen his contestant well, he had no doubt about that. And he never would.


End file.
